1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a component-embedded substrate including internal components, which are embedded in a multilayer substrate made from a thermoplastic material, and surface-mount components provided thereon.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional component-embedded substrate of this type is described in, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-310544. This component-embedded substrate includes a multilayer substrate. Ceramic capacitors are embedded in the multilayer substrate as internal components, and element-mounting areas are defined on the surface (specifically, the top surface) of the multilayer substrate, directly above the internal components. The element-mounting areas are provided so as to be within the outlines of the internal components when they are viewed in a plan view in the direction of lamination. Terminal connecting portions, including conductor patterns, are formed in the element-mounting areas, so that surface-mount components can be provided thereon.
However, providing the element-mounting areas as described above results in difficulty in disposing surface-mount components densely on the surface of a multilayer substrate surface.